Finnick's Story
by TrueStories4Life
Summary: All of the 3 books through Finnick's POV. This is my first Fanfiction so don't go too hard on me. How did Finnick survive his hunger games? What went through his mind when he died? How did he meet Annie? All will be revealed in here!
1. Finnick Meets Annie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games. Suzanne Collins does. I wish i did though. :/**

* * *

I sit patiently, getting irritated by the minute because we haven't caught a single fish all morning. I shift my feet from one to another. My father just shakes his head at me.

"Be patient, Finnick. Fish don't just jump into our hands. If it was that easy, we would have caught a bundle by now." He whispers.

I let out an exasperated sigh and just wait there. It's been half an hour and we only caught a measly trout. I look around, trying to find a fish. I turn around and scan the horizon. It's getting dark. No luck today. I turn around and my eyes widen as I see a dark shape close to here. I grab my father's attention and motion him to look here. He mouths me to catch it. I take a deep breath. It's getting closer now. This is my moment. I ready my trident like my father told me how.

"_Balance your weight and hold it near the edge. Then you pull your arm back and release." I throw the trident but it just scratches the target. He nods. "That's a good first try. This means you're learning. Now try again." _ _I throw again, this time hitting the center. I smile at him and he gives me the thumbs up._

I throw, hitting the fish. It stops and floats upwards dead. I grab it and haul it up to our little hut. It's a pretty big catch and can feed us for a couple of days.

Father looks at me proudly and says, "That's my son!"

That night, we had my fish and clam chowder for dinner. It was my favorite dinner I ever had. It's pretty late by the time I finish dinner but I can't sleep. The reaping is only a week away. I know I'm not going to volunteer because I am only 15 but what if I was picked? That question has been troubling me ever since. I try to sleep but I just can't. I'm tossing and turning for a while until I get the urge to take a walk. My Father wouldn't mind. I put on my clothing and walk towards the beach. Then I hear someone scream. I run to the shore and see a girl drowning. I jump in after her without thinking. _What are you doing? My head screams to myself. _I kick the water and adrenaline is pumping through allowing me to swim faster than before. I can't let someone die right in front of me. I manage to grab her but she's barely conscious. I feel weak and I'm starting to get pulled down by the water. I kick and struggle against it. Somehow, I manage to make it to the shore. She opens her beautiful sea green eyes and gasps slowly. She looks panicked and starts to cry.

"What's your name?" I ask her out of curiosity.

"A-Annie" she says fearfully.

"Well, don't worry Annie, you're safe now. I'm not going to hurt you. No one will. I'll take care of you, I promise." I reassure her. She smiles weakly at me, and then falls asleep. I watch her, keeping an eye out for her. I don't know why I'm even here for her, but I'll find out eventually. I feel drowsy and sleep is overcoming me. I let it take over and it washes me away like the cool breeze in the ocean mist.

* * *

**R&R all! This is my first Fanfic. Tell me how i did. :) I think Finnick is the best! I need a Beta Reader! ASAP!**

**~TrueStories4Life**


	2. The Day Before The Reaping And The Bet

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Thanks to all my Reviewers out there! Shoutout to thank them!**

**billyshearsishere - First reviewer! congratz and thanks! :D Now you know why Annie was drowning and it was really late when Finnick rescued Annie. You could tell when he was trying to sleep but ended up taking a walk. Any regular person would be exhausted after saving a person in the middle of the night. He was really tired and cozy *wink wink* so he fell asleep. Sorry if it may seem rushed! I'm glad you like the story. You're right about rushing. Im just exited to see how much potential this story could have. To clear things up at the end, Annie was scared because she almost drowned and was saved by a stranger. Finnick seemed to like Annie and decided to talk to her when she wakes. He is protecting her by sleeping with her. Finnick falls asleep because he's tired and that's how the chapter ends.**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of misty water. Annie is standing over me watching me.

"Hey sleepyhead, you're finally awake" she giggles. I look around. We're back at my place.

"How did you manage to find my place?" I ask.

"You're dad found us and brought us here." She replies. I nod my head.

"So…about last night-" She says awkwardly.

"How come you can't swim?" I interrupt suddenly. She goes outside and sits down on the sandy beach. I follow her waiting for an answer. She sighs.

"Well, my parents make nets for a living in the wealthier part of the district. We never needed to learn how to swim. I wanted to see what it was like so I snuck out and went to the beach. I wadded in just a little bit. It felt cool and smooth so I went a bit further. Then, I got pushed by the current. I didn't even go out that far. I started to panic and kick but water started to come in. Then I started shouting for help and…well, you were there."

"So you're telling me that you live in this district and you can't swim? Making nets is so boring! Why don't you just go fishing too?" I suggest.

Annie rolls her eyes. "Don't you think it would look the least bit wrong for me to be going around naked spearing fish with fishmongers like you? I find that making nets are a challenge that not everyone can do."

I smirk at the challenge. "You're on! If I make a net, then you will have to let me teach you how to swim." We shake hands and the deal is on. I take off my clothing and trudge in the water. Then I get a sneaky idea. I splash water all over Annie getting her dress soaked. Her reaction is priceless!

"Finnick! Stop that!" she squeals in delight. We play for a while until we get tired. Then we go in to take a break. Annie makes a beautiful seashell necklace while I go fishing with my trident.

"Finn look at this!" She calls. _Finn?_ Really? Wow. I look over and she proudly shows me her seashell necklace. I show her my bright white teeth and laugh. It's starting to get dark by the time we decide to go eat dinner.

"Finnick, I'm going to go home now! Bye! See you at the reaping!" She calls behind her.

"May the odds be ever in your favor! Good luck Annie!" I call back. She turns and waves. I walk back to the hut and wait for my father to return from his day job. He comes into the hut and sits down.

"Father, yesterday I saved a girl called Annie when she was drowning. She said that she couldn't swim because her parents never taught her how to…." I end up repeating everything that happened yesterday until now. He looks at me thoughtfully.

"Did you like her?" he asked. I nodded my head vigorously.

"Oh yes, she was very nice, and fun too!" I say. Father starts to make us some fish with seaweed on top for dinner. He cooks it up very nicely and fresh. He sits down and looks at me grimly.

"Finnick. Tomorrow's the reaping. I don't want you to volunteer. Please Finnick. I know you want to avenge your brother and make me proud but I don't want to lose you." He looks at me pleadingly.

_It was down to the last five. I was watching, hoping that Tai would beat the others and win. He killed the boy from 9 using a trident and took his supplies. BOOM! Tai was starting to get tired. He drank some water and waited everything out. BOOM! BOOM! He looked around, expecting someone to come. It was down to the last 2. It was Tai and the boy from 2. Tai ran to the cornucopia where he knew the boy would be. He hid behind a bush, waiting to find the right moment to ambush the boy. He threw a knife and missed. Tai decided to end the battle once and for all._

"_Let's end this." Tai said jumping out of his hiding place._

"_Yes. I will go home and show my district some pride and no one can stop me. Not even you." The boy snarled._

_Tai looked shocked. "Is that all you cared about? Just killing innocent kids to show your stupid district some pride? That's just not right." He shook his head in disbelief._

"_SHUT UP!" The boy roared and the fight began. Tai had 5 throwing knives and his trident. The boy had his sword. They circled around each other waiting for one to make the first move. Tai threw 2 knives at him. He deflected the first one, but the second one scratched the boy's arm. The boy lunged in outrage and they started to parry blow after blow. They each got more worn out until they were both panting. Tai was holding his trident as a shield as the boy started to swing again. Then Tai was getting closer to the mountain cliff._

"_NO TAI!" I screamed. Tai looked behind him and knew it was futile to keep going. The boy swung his sword and it entered Tai's body. I started sobbing. Father just watched as Tai said his last dying words._

"_Peace at last. Goodbye Finnick. I love you." He murmured. Then his eyes glazed over and the cannon went off. BOOM! _

I shudder remembering the horrible moment. "Okay, Father. The truth was though; I never wanted to go through the hunger games anyway." I told truthfully. He nods slowly.

"That's good." He replies. The conversation stops there and I finish eating my dinner.

"May I please be excused?" I ask politely. He nods. I go to my room, change out of my clothing and stare at the ceiling. Who knows what will happen tomorrow. I might be reaped or not. Fate will tell. This time, I fall sound asleep without any trouble at all.

_This will be for you Tai. If I get reaped, I'll avenge you. For you and me both. If I don't, at least I'll be with you again. For Tai._

* * *

**_R&R! I was a bit rushed through this but it seems okay to me. Tell me how you like the characters. Next chapter will go into the reaping. Thanks for the support. I'll update tomorrow probably. I'll update once a week after that then. Unless I'm really busy. Hey, like they say, don't rush good writers! I still need a Beta Reader ASAP! thanks!_**

**_~TrueStories4Life _**


	3. The Reaping And The Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Shoutout to:**

**Sungirl12- thanks for reading the story. I know Finnick is 15. I guess i made a typo mistake. Thanks for correcting me! I hope you liked the Fanfic so far! Yes, I know what you mean ;) i felt sad too when it happened.**

**VampireJaguar- thanks for the support buddy. I'll try to add more metaphors and simile's into the story. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Today's reaping day. I put on my shirt and khaki shorts. We have to get to the center plaza in an hour. I don't have much of an appetite today so I go out and try to find Annie.

"I'll meet you in the plaza with Annie!" I call. He waves me off. I find Annie sunbathing on the beach looking much tanned. She's looking at the water, sadness brimming in her eyes. She notices me and beckons me to sit next to her.

"Today's reaping day Annie." I whisper to her.

"Do you think they'll pick me?" she asks fearfully. I shake my head.

"Annie, listen. There are thousands of slips in there and you are only entered four times. You aren't going to get picked. Trust me. Even if you do get picked…..I'll go with you and do everything in my ability to keep you alive." I say.

"Do you really mean that Finnick?" she looks at me with hope in her eyes. I hold her hand. My hearts starts to race and I'm blushing.

"Yes, I really do." We sit together for a while until it's time to go. By the time we get to the plaza, it's already crowded. I mouth to her to stay with me. She understands and follows me. It's really boring, the reaping really. Maria Waters, the escort, walk over to the reaping ball and says her usual announcements.

"Welcome to the 65th reaping of the hunger games! The hunger games were created to show the districts that no one can defy the capitol after the dark days….." She rambles on and on how they are punishing us and we cannot rebel against them for there will be consequences and on.

Finally, she gets to call the names. "….May the odds be ever in your favor! One lucky male and female will get to fight to the death live on television!" She puts her hand inside the bowl looking for a slip. _Please not Annie. Not her. Anyone but Annie._

"Our lucky female is…. Summer Gray!" _Phew. It's not Annie._ Before I have time to even think about me getting reaped, she pulls the name out for the boys.

"Our male tribute is…..Finnick Odair!" _ Wait what? Oh no! Why me? I was only in there 5 times! The odds are not looking good in my favor. _I look around in horror. I'm the male tribute. I'm going to die soon. Annie holds back a sob and my Father just shakes his head sadly.

"Any volunteers?" she asks the crowd. No one lifts their fingers. This is torture. I have to be strong now, for Annie. We are forced by peacekeepers to go into the Justice building. Then they lock the doors behind me, so I can't escape. I don't even try to put up a fight. The door creaks open and Father comes in. He sits awkwardly on the bed, trying to find a way to comfort me. He clears his throat.

"Finnick, you have to win. Don't try to avenge your brother. That's not the right thing to do in the hunger games. Ally with the careers but be careful. They could eventually backstab you if you're not careful. I'll try to help you out by getting sponsors but it's all on you. Try to come back, okay?" I nod and he manages a small smile. We sit there trying to remember all the good moments we had together until it's time to go. The peacekeepers tell him that time's up and escort him out of the room. Annie comes in next. She's taking it even worse than I am. She's sobbing hysterically and her eyes are all puffy red.

"Shh. Annie, calm down." I soothe her. She starts to hiccup and calms down.

"Finnick you have to win for me! Please come back home to me. Please don't leave me here in this cruel world all by myself! We never even finished the silly bet we made. Promise me you'll come back?"

"I promise Annie." I vow to come back, for Annie, for Father.

"Here" She tells me to close my eyes and she puts something around my neck. I look at it. It was the seashell necklace she was making at the beach yesterday.

"Wear this as you're district token okay? To remember me when you're sad or alone" she pleads. The peacekeepers come in and tell her it's time to go but Annie is kicking and struggling. They have to pull her out by force.

"Remember Finnick, I-"The door slams shut and she's pulled away. I just sit there, keeping all my emotions in. It wouldn't look good in front of the camera if I cried. I sit there until the peacekeepers make me go onto the district train. I see Summer but it looks like she doesn't want to talk. She's been crying by the looks of it. Maybe she's pretending to cry to act weak. I don't talk to her during the whole trip. Our mentors size us up and try to make conversation. I think Mags; the kind old lady is favoring me. She offers me a square shaped food and I gladly eat it. Yum. It tastes delicious.

"It's called a sugar cube. It's one of the delicacies at the capitol. I have a liking for it and it seems you do too" she nods at me. The other mentor seems to be bored so he starts talking about training and weapons. Huh. I remember his games back a few years ago where he was excellent with spears and became a killing machine.

"So, what skills do you have this year?" he asks us, interrupting my thoughts.

I clear my throat. "Well, I can use a trident, swim, and run fast. Also I can make the basic nets and snares." He seems impressed.

He turns and looks at Summer. "What about you girl?" he curiously asked her.

She is still obviously shocked that she was chosen. "I-I can't d-do much since my family isn't fishers. I can only swim. I never handled a weapon before either." The mentor sighs and just waves his hand. She's probably bloodbath material. No point of allying with her then.

We sit quietly until the train stops and the announcer says, "We are now at the capitol, please depart the train immediately and get ready to meet you're prep team." I need to stand out. I'm am glad that all those years of working out and tanning paid off. I could gain a lot of sponsors that way. I can't be arrogant and cocky because those tributes tend to rush into things and die off. I'll be sexy and humorous then. Everyone in the capitol loves that right? I'll have to outsmart the others and ambush them. I hope everything works out like I plan it to be. I know that I can't trust anyone but myself. People die because they make too many good friends and can't kill them. This is the hunger games after all. Only one can come out and I intend that one to be me. _I'm not going down without a fight. This will be for Annie. Annie, I vowed to come back for you and I will keep that promise. No matter what happens, I will always there for you Annie._

* * *

**_R&R. IF you're reading this story, please review it! Each review you guys submit makes me happy you're reading the story!_**

**_I'm gonna be starting another Fanfiction shortly on Percy Jackson. I'll update the one I like better more often. I'll put up a poll when I actually get to make the Percy Jackson story on which one you want me to update more often._**

**_Submit a tribute into my 67th hunger games! its still open!_**

**_I still need a Beta Reader_**

**_~TrueStories4Life_**


	4. Chariot Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.**

**Shoutout-**

**Raven-Thea- Thanks for trying the story! Glad you like it!**

**VampireJaguar- Like always, thanks for the support and review pal :D**

**FireFiction- brilliant idea right? :D**

**Autumn-Lynn921 - now you found out :)**

**Had a little trouble thinking up of something...**

* * *

My lead designer, Exco is circling around me. I stand in the center of the room, naked, as Exco inspects me. He doesn't say a word. Then he smiles and hands

me a robe.

"Your very sexy, Finnick" he says. I don't know what to say so I stammer,

"Thanks?" I put the robe on and follow him into another room. He tells me what he plans for the chariot rides.

"I'm thinking for you to be Poseidon and Summer to be Amphitrite" he said. It's a good idea but I don't know how I feel about dressing up in a toga. I simply

nod my head and say,

"Good idea" Exco smiles and shakes my hand.

"Remember to look sexy" he says and I feel my cheeks begin to grow hot. Exco hands me my costume and I put it on. After I do, he guides me out of the room

where I meet with Summer who is wearing a toga too with colored seashells strategically placed. We get into a chariot that is blue and designed to look like

waves. I almost smell the sea when I get into it and I remember my home in district four. I remember Annie, and I know she will be watching this. The thought

strengthens me.

"Do anything you can to look good" Exco tells me. Great advice I think, now if you could just tell me how. Before I can formulate the question the gate ahead

opens up and District One rides through. Exco passes me a trident and tells me,

"Good Luck." I grin and nod my thanks but I feel queasy at the prospect of going out there in front of all the cameras and spectators. Our chariot begins to

move and I get really nervous now. I see the stands approaching and the flashing lights. We enter the spotlight and I hear the gasps and and the cheers.

They're cheering for me I think. I start to hyperventilate and I feel Summer shifting uneasily. Then I think of Annie. Sweet Annie, I have to win. For Annie. I

need these sponsors to make an impression. A surge of adrenaline rushes through me and I strike a majestic pose like Poseidon is meant to be. People go crazy

and I spin my trident in my hand. I make jabbing motions and pretend to throw the trident. The crowd is going nuts for me! I start to do my warm up fishing

routine with streching and practice jabs. If possible, the crowds cheer even louder. I become so absorbed I don't even realize when the chariots stop. We are

gathered in a semi-circle in front of a podium where President Snow stands. A hush goes over the crowds and I stop doing my exercises.

"Welcome, to the introduction of the 65th annual Hunger Games!" His voice booms over the stadium and people cheer. Snow waits for quiet before continuing

to speak,

"We have seen some dazzling performances today and I'm sure you have all picked a tribute, however I urge you to keep an open mind for you never know

what might happen" I feel like he's saying that so that they'll not sponsor me only or maybe I'm being to selfish and he is just saying that because that's the

way he rolls. Snow continues to talk about why we have the Hunger Games. Because of a war and blablabla. I start to feel cold until President Snow says

something that catches my attention.

"We have a special arena picked for these Hunger Games, one that will make them seem more exciting than they have ever been!" The crowd starts to cheer

and the chariots move forward. I wonder what arena they have this year and whats so special about it. Our chariot comes to a stop in a parking area and

Exco and Mags are waiting for me. The other mentor and designer are talking to Summer.

"You were great!" This was Exco, "You'e got to show me the trick sometime. The crowd loves you!" Mags smiles and congratulates me too albeit with less

enthusiasm.

"You're probably tired." She tells me and as soon as she says it I realize that I am. Mags guides me up to district four bedrooms and tells me what to come,

"You were great today Finnick, but make sure you won't get cocky" she tells me. I make a mental note of that.

"Tomorrow you start your training and you must pay attention. Then there are the interviews" she says the last part with distaste as if she had a bad

experience with them so I'll need to be extra careful with them. Speaking of training, this year we need to prove that district 4 is still strong and worthy ever

since we lost 5 years consecutively since all of our tributes died in the bloodbath. I have to show them all my skills. Summer, will be useless and make a fool

out of herself like usual so I'm going to have to do all the dirty work. I yawn and Mags tells me to go to bed. I go into the bedroom and undress. I practically

fall into the bed and the thought that sends me drifting off to sleep is a vision of Annie. She is laughing and standing in the waves. She calls my name and I

wave back.

"For you Annie" I whisper and let the darkness of sleep take me away.

* * *

**R&R**

**Like the story so far? Give it a favorite and follow!**

**Check out my other stories!**

**Special thanks to VampireJaguar**

**~TrueStories4Life**


End file.
